Tempest
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Sequel to Far From Home... Jill is having a hard time after they escaped from that island and Chris is worried about her mental health... CHAPTER 15 IS UP! Contains "almost sexual content"... I'll not continue if I don't get any reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me.

This is the sequel to Far from home. You should've read the first story before reading this one. 

As for the title: Look at Jill's behaviour and you understand…

Tempest 

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 1:

Jill:

_-No! Come back! Come back!_

_I saw Toyota run away from the guard and into the facility. I heard the computer count down. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch._

_KABOOOOOOM!_

_I saw Toyota for my inner eye, how he struggled to breathe before the fire swallowed him and made him invisible for my eyes. The heat was intense and the smoke stung my eyes, but I kept going. Into the burning building. With only one thought in my mind; I had to find him._

_I approached the charred body on the floor. I fell down on my knees and cried out my sorrow._

_The skeleton that once was Toyota sat up._

_-Jill… it said with rusty voice._

_I looked up and reached out a hand to touch it. It turned to dust in no time._

_-Noooo! Nooooo!!!! Toyota!! Nooo!!_

I sat up and looked around. Confused for a second, before I found out that I was in my bedroom. I was soaked in my own sweat. 

I laid my arms around myself as if I was freezing and cried. The nightmares kept coming back to me. Toyota was haunting my mind every night.

I shivered. 

It was four months since we escaped that island and Toyota sacrificed himself to help us get away in time. Four months since that terrible explosion.

I still cried when nobody could see me. I missed Toyota and I thought of him all the time. I would never see him again. Never feel his arms around me, neither his soft kiss on my lips. Never look into his deep brown eyes. Never hear his voice again. 

_Never… God, I hate that word!_

I stared out the window at the morning sun. 

Then I heard someone entering my room. I turned my head towards the door. It was Chris.

-Jill… he stuttered. –I heard you scream and…

I looked out the window again. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now. I just wanted to be alone with my pain and sorrow.

Chris didn't leave. Instead he walked over to me and sat down on my bed. I didn't tell him to leave. He could stay. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

I closed my hand around the ring Toyota once gave me. The ring of love. The only reminder I had of him.

I felt Chris arm around me. He probably wanted to cheer me up a little.

-It's _him_. The nightmares. he stated.

I nodded. 

-Yes… It's him. I can't help it, but I think about him all the time. I whispered.

Chris pulled me closer to him. 

I leaned against his shoulder and let the tears stream. It felt good.

-You know what day tomorrow is? he suddenly asked.

-No? I sobbed.

-It's the day we first met. 12 November. he whispered.

I jerked myself out of his arms.

-How dare you?! I shouted. –I don't know how you can mention this now! Now that… that…

My voice faded away. The last words were hard to hear. –Ohh… Toyota…

Chris tried to lay an arm around me again.

-I'm sorry. It was thoughtless of me.

-Out! Out of my room! You know the way out yourself! I yelled hysterically.

Chris left the room like a shadow. 

I threw myself down on the bed and howled.

Chris:

-Carlos. It's Jill… She's not been herself lately. 

Carlos switched the TV off and took an apple from the plate. He took a large bite and chewed it thoughtfully.

-I've already noticed. he mumbled. 

-I'm quite worried. She freaks out for nothing. I sat down beside him.

Carlos scratched his head.

-I think the best thing we can do is to give her more time to get over this Toyota-guy.

I turned the TV back on. I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

-Look! Montoya placed 2nd! Great going! I shouted enthusiastically.

Carlos shook his head and smiled.

-I'm a fan of Raikonnen… he said. –I really don't like Montoya that much. Anyway, I don't think Formula 1 is _that _interesting…

-What?! You… 

I jumped on him and hit him with a cushion. He looked confused for a second, but then he laughed and grabbed another cushion. It was already worn and it didn't take long before feathers flew around us. We laughed and spitted out the feathers that got in our mouth.

-What the hell is going on here?! Leon's voice suddenly broke in.

Carlos and I stopped. 

Leon was just standing there looking at us. Suddenly he bursted out in laughter too.

-Ok… Let's clean up here and go make us some dinner. he gasped after a while.

I looked around in the living room. It was covered in white feathers and popcorn. We had also poured soda on the carpet and made the TV fall down from the table. It was lying on the floor with the screen down. The sound of the last Formula 1 cars driving over the finishing line and people cheering could be heard from it.

-Too bad we missed the last part of the race. Carlos smiled as he lifted the TV up and placed it back on the table.

-We can still see them climb the winner's stand… Leon suggested.

We dumped down in the sofa and watched the winners spraying champagne at each other. We barely noticed Jill entering the room. She stopped right behind the sofa and stared paralysed at the TV.

-_And now let's have an interview with Mika Salo, who drives one of the cars from Toyota… _it suddenly sounded from the TV.

With a sob, Jill left the room and slammed the door behind her. I looked at the closed door. She was getting worse every day. I was really worried for her now.

-She needs help… Carlos mumbled and shook his head.

I agreed. She couldn't continue like this. But what could I do?

To be continued…

What can Chris do to help Jill come over Toyota? Let's not hope Jill tries to… do something stupid… What if… well, let's just wait for the next chapter and see what happens…

Mail me if you have something you want to happen in the next chapter…

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	2. 

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me.

Tempest 

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 2:

Jill:

_What am I going to do?_

I'm thinking about him all the time… Everything reminds me of him. Toyota-manufacturers, Formula 1, Leon's new Landcruiser… I can't take it anymore!!

I pulled my blanket over my head and tried to sleep although I'm afraid of sleeping. Because of the nightmares that haunts me every night.

I took the ring Toyota gave me from under my pillow and studied it. Tears kept streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

There is only one thing to do… 

I jumped out of my bed. The floor was cold against my bare feet. I ignored it and walked out of the room.

I sneaked past Chris' bedroom and down the stairs. 

Soon I was outside. I took a deep breath and looked up at the black winter night sky. I was still dressed in my PJ's, and I was starting to freeze. I picked up a hand-full of snow and watched it melt in my warm hand.

I started walking down to the harbour. It was quiet down there at night. No people could be seen. No sounds could be heard except the sound of the waves. A calming sound.

When I was standing there, on the edge of the pier, I took a last look at the stars. Then I turned my attention to the water. I took one step forward.

I'm coming, Toyota… 

Chris:

-Jill!!!

I saw her jump off the pier. I quickly dived in after her. The cold water hit me like a thousand knifes, but I only had one though; Jill!

It didn't take me long to find her. I managed to get her up from the water. She was unconscious, but had a strange smile on her lips. Like she finally had found some peace. I lifted her up and carried her home. 

I laid her down on her bed and pulled off the wet PJ's. She still smiled.

-Toyota? Is that you? she suddenly mumbled. 

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to take the hope away from her, so I didn't say whom I was.

-I'm here. was all I said while I stroke her hair.

Jill smiled and fell unconscious again.

-Jill, don't die on me! I sobbed and laid my head on her chest. –Please don't give up now! I… I… 

What would have happened if I hadn't woke up when she went outside? What if I hadn't followed her? Then she would probably…

I pulled the blanket over us both and tried to give her some of my warmth.

Later:

Jill:

I stared out of the window. At the birds flying high up in the sky. They were so free and without sorrows… 

Chris told me what happened five days ago. I don't know if I can forgive him for saving me. Why couldn't he just have let me go? Let me leave this horrible world and enter the other side where I might meet Toyota again…

Leon looked at me from over the table. He reached me a piece of bread.

-Jill… You have to eat!

I didn't answer. I wasn't hungry. I could starve to death for all I care!

Leon grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. He held the bread slice right before my mouth.

-Jill!! Eat! he shouted.

I snorted.

-You cannot force me to eat… I said with rusty voice. 

Leon started shaking me. 

-Jill! You'll die if you don't eat anything!! he hissed.

-I'm already dead…

-Do what the hell you want then, but Toyota won't come back! He's dead! He's dead and nothing you do can change it! 

Leon let go of me and slammed the bread slice on the table. Then he left the room. A minute later I could hear his car drive away from the house. I was alone again.

I didn't care. I just kept staring out the window. Down at the road where cars rushed on their way to something. 

Suddenly one of them stopped outside our house. 

Coming back so soon, Leon? Or maybe it's Chris who is back from work? 

I heard the sound of the doorbell. Then it was definitely not Leon or Chris. I sighed and walked into the hall to open the door.

As I opened my jaw fell to the ground. I froze in the doorway. That face!

I felt my blood leaving my head. Everything went round and round and…

I couldn't stand on my feet anymore. Everything went black. The last thing I noticed was the person in the doorway taking a step forward to prevent me from falling.

Black…

To be continued….

Who is this person? Maybe it's Wesker? Or…

The next chapter will hopefully give us the answer.

Mail me if you have something you want to happen in the next chapter…

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	3. chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 3:

Jill:

-Jill? 

I heard the voice from far away. I didn't want to wake up now, not yet. Then I suddenly remembered whom I saw in the doorway. I quickly opened my eyes and studied the person who was standing over me. He had put me down on the sofa.

I looked at him like he was a ghost. Those brown eyes, dark hair and that light brown skin...

-Toyota? Is that you? Am I... dead? I stuttered.

I stretched out a hand to touch him to see if he was real. 

-Ehh… Yes, I'm Toyota, but not the Toyota you know. he said.

-What do you mean? I didn't understand. 

-I'm Janis. Nicco's twin brother. 

I felt like a truck hit me.

-No! No! That's not true! I cried. 

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I thought that I had finally met Toyota again. That he wasn't dead and had returned to find me. And now it showed to be his twin brother.

Janis didn't say anything. He looked down at the floor. I studied him. He was like a copy of his brother. How could their mother tell who was who? 

-So Toyota is dead… I whispered. The last hope I had was gone now.

Janis really looked like he didn't like this. Like he wasn't used to see people cry. I searched his pocket for something and finally pulled out a piece of paper. 

-I… Uhhh… This is for you… he stuttered and reached me a letter.

I took it. Janis got ready to leave.

-Thanks. I whispered and stared after him. I saw him enter the car and drive away.

I opened the letter with trembling hands.

Jill… 

_I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before. _

_I managed to escape the building before the explosion. I jumped out a window and ran as far as I could before it blew up. I was lucky…_

_I'm still on the island, locked up in a prison cell. One of the guards, who are a little bit of a double crosser, smuggled out this letter for me. I addressed it to my brother, Janis. If you're reading this now, he managed to find you._

_All I wanted to tell you is that I love you and I will come to you when I manage to escape this hellhole. If they don't finish me first…_

_Love you always,_

_Toyota_

I looked up from the letter and just stared out in the air for a while. I didn't know if I should believe it or not. Toyota wasn't dead and he was thinking of me…

I felt tears appear in my eyes. But this time they weren't caused by sorrow.

-Jill? Is everything ok?

I turned my head against the door. It was Chris. He looked worried. I jumped up and threw myself around his neck.

-He's alive… I whispered into his hair.

-Who? Chris asked.

I gave him the letter. He read quickly through it and looked at me. I could see both happiness and sorrow in his eyes. 

-Jill… What if we tried to find him? Chris suggested and handed me the letter.

I didn't say anything, but gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and laughed. He wanted to help me find Toyota!

-I take that for a yes. Chris smiled at me. –Let's ask Leon and Carlos if they want to come with us. I don't think it's too smart going to that island alone…

I was so happy that I nearly didn't know which foot to stand on. I ran up to my room and put the letter into my desk, where I kept everything that meant something special to me.

I looked out the window and suddenly my thoughts wandered to Janis. I wanted to thank him.

-Janis, where are you? I mumbled for myself.

Then I picked up the telephone book and started searching for his name. 

That night I wasn't bothered by any nightmares for the first time in a long while. I had phoned Janis and thanked him. He also wanted to come with us when we were going to that island.

I smiled and picked up the Ring of Love and took a look at it before I fell asleep.

That ring must bring me luck… 

Janis:

I hang up the phone and stared thoughtfully out in the air. Jill, that beautiful girl I met earlier today, had phoned me to thank me for bringing her that letter.

I didn't know what I thought when she told me she was going to search for Nicco. I managed to say that I wanted to come with them, but that wasn't just for finding my brother… I said it because I wanted to be near her…

I knew that I couldn't tell anybody of my feelings. I could never tell her that I fell for her the moment she opened the door…

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. I took a good look in the mirror.

Janis! What's wrong with you!? You've never cared for how you look before! 

I sighed and walked into my bedroom like a zombie. I dumped down on the bed and pulled the blanket over me and tried to sleep. In vain…

Jill kept coming up for my inner eye and kept me awake. 

I threw myself from side to side, but I just wasn't able to get my thoughts away from her. I knew that Nicco would have killed me if he knew what I planned…

What a choice! I could either chose to get my own brother as an enemy, or stay away from Jill and live unhappy watching her and Nicco together…

It stung my heart. What could I do?

Damn! I never thought it was going to hurt like this when I fall in love! 

To be continued…..

What will Janis do? Will Jill find Toyota? Who will get Jill at the end? Toyota, Janis or Chris? Or maybe none of them…? What kind of danger will they encounter while trying to rescue Toyota?

Janis is named after my friend, Janis from Finland. I want to thank him for all his support. 

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	4. chapter4

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 4:

Toyota: 

I was locked up in a little cell, without any light, without knowing the difference between day and night. Only when one of the guards came with the daily ration of bread and water, I could make sure that I hadn't lost my vision or my mind. But when the guard had left and I knew that it would be 24 hours until next time, I was starting to wonder how long it would take before I turned nuts.

My whole body was aching. The Commander had nearly tortured me to death, and if it hadn't been for an accident in the lab, he would have made it.

I was sitting in a corner, trying to figure out how I could use the situation while the Commander was gone.

The guards wasn't that bad. They were only soldiers who followed their orders, or else they would probably have been killed. Right before the Commander went to the lab, I managed to catch some of his orders to the guards;

_-Don't let him escape! He's going to be here when I'm back! Alive!_

I wondered. The Commander had said that he wasn't satisfied before I was cut to pieces and buried in the dog's pen! So why did he want to keep me alive now?

The answer was very simple: He wanted to kill me himself!

The Commanders order had given me an idea. The guards was probably deathly afraid of the brutal man. If I pretended like I was sick, they would become quite nervous.

I heard footsteps outside my cell. Already before the door was opened, I started moaning and cry, and when the guard was standing in the doorway, I was laying with my eyes closed while I was writhing in pain.

-Please! I moaned. –Give me some water! I'm burning!

I didn't have to wait long for the reaction. The guard ran upstairs, and he left the cell door open. If I wanted I could have escaped, but the second guard would probably have stopped me. I had to take out both of them. I had to trust my skills as an actor…

When the guard returned with water, I was lying emotionless on the floor. Like I was dead. The guard gasped and tried to listen if he could hear me breathing. He leaned closer. I threw myself around, jumped up and hit him with my fist. He stumbled to the floor. I grabbed him and threw him into the concrete wall. He fell to the floor and didn't move.

For a few seconds I was just standing there, catching my breath, before I ran out of the cell and yelled; -I need help! Quickly!

Then I quickly hided behind the open cell door. My heart was beating incredible fast as I was standing there waiting.

It didn't take long before the other guard came running down the stairs. He saw the open door and feared for the worst. That I was dead and that the Commander would punish them…

The guard swirled around as the door slammed behind him and was locked from the outside.

The next moment I was running upstairs like I had the devil himself after me. I heard the guard hammer on the door, screaming and cursing.

I had to force myself to walk slowly and relaxed through the hallway outside the office. If I met up with someone, I had to greet them and behave normally so they wouldn't become suspicious.

I was finally outside and started running towards the ruins of the facility by the dock. I jumped over a wall and tried to get my breath back. I heard an alarm sound and saw the searchlights flashing over the area. I had to stay away from them. I sat as still as I could. It was cold outside. I started to freeze. I put my arms around my knees and tried to warm myself.

Some guards came running past the wall I was hiding behind. I held my breath and prayed that they didn't have dogs with them.

They continued into the forest. I breathed out. I looked after them and saw the guard that had helped me sending the letter to Jill among them. He stopped and turned to run the other way, back to me. Could I trust him fully?

He had seen me. He jumped over the wall and sat down beside me.

-So you managed to escape… he started. 

I didn't say anything.

He smiled.

-You can trust me. 

Them he gave me a key.

-This is the key to my car. It's on the parking lot northwest from here. Take it and go to the dock on the other side of the island. I've hided a boat near the dock so you can escape.

I studied the guy. It was dark, but I could still see his face perfectly.

-Why are you doing this? I mumbled. Was this a trap or could I really trust him?

-I try to help every prisoner here… I hate to see what _they_ do to them. You haven't seen what terrible experiments they perform on those poor prisoners…

He got up and jumped over the wall again.

-I have to go! Good luck!

I stared after him. He could have led me into a trap… But did I have a choice? I wanted to escape and there was not too many other ways…

I put the key into my pocket and ran through the ruins, trying not to make too much noise. I had to throw myself out of the way of the searchlights. I sat down behind a huge block of concrete for a while. I had to rest before continuing on my escape route. It wasn't much strength left in my body. They hadn't given me much to eat in the prison, so where should I have gotten new strength from? 

My thoughts went to Jill. Was she ok? Did she still think of me, or had she forgotten me and found another guy? Had she gotten my letter?

I closed my eyes and saw her for my inner eye. I really missed her.

I have to find her! 

With that thought, I got back on my feet and continued. The thought of Jill had given me new strength.

Jill! I'll find you no matter what! 

To be continued…..

Now what will happen to Toyota? Will they find him and kill him? Or maybe they'll use him for some horrible experiment? 

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	5. chapter 5

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 5:

Janis:

I was sitting together with Barry, Carlos and Jill at the back of the boat. Jill was staring towards an island that appeared in the horizon. I wasn't able to take my eyes away from her. 

Then she turned towards Carlos and me. She looked worried.

-Hope they haven't killed him or… she became silent. We weren't far from the island now. I had a strange feeling inside of me.

One part of me wanted to see my brother again, and another part wanted him to be dead…

-…so what do you think, Janis? Carlos voice broke into my thoughts.

-Huh? Yeah. Sure! I said without knowing the question I answered. I was to busy with my own thoughts.

Carlos foolish stared at me. Then he smiled and turned his attention to the island.

Jill:

The boat approached the dock. The same dock we left a few months ago. I shuddered. Carlos jumped out of the boat and fastened the ropes. Then he helped me up.

I looked around. The ruins of the facility we escaped caught my eyes. I shuddered again. 

Janis came up beside me. He was acting stranger the nearer we came the island. Now he was like a robot that only did what he was told. I guessed that he was worried for his brother.

Rebecca put a hand on my shoulder. Why the hell did she have to come with us? I've never liked that bitch.

-So, we're finally here. she began. –Let's go find this Toyota and get the hell out of here! 

I hissed. The way she said Toyota's name irritated me. She talked about him like a thing. Like a toy or something like that. If it hadn't been for the others, I would have hit her. Hard!

-Let's split up and search for him. I said and attempted to go into the ruins.

-I think we should stick together. I have bad experiences by splitting up… Leon said.

-Ok. Let's split up in two groups then. Barry suggested.

We did so. I came in the same group as Carlos, Rebecca and Janis. Of course Rebecca had to go in my group! Bad luck!

However, Rebecca seemed to like Janis a lot. But Janis didn't notice. It looked like he ignored her poor attempts on flirting. I smiled for myself. Rebecca deserved that!

Toyota:

I heard someone crying near me. The sound made me stop. Should I check it out or should I run? 

Then I saw something between the trees. A child. A little girl around three years old.

I stood still for a few more seconds. Was this a trap?

I made my decision. I could not leave a child behind!

The little girl looked up at me with red, wet eyes. Soar from all the tears cried.

-Mommy!

She backed away form me and cried even more. I sat down on my knees.

-Easy. I'm not dangerous. I'm here to help you. I said with low and calm voice.

The child seemed to relax a little. I continued talking to her. She took a step towards me with her thumb in her mouth.

What kind of place is this?! Do they use children for their experiments too?! 

The girl was still coming towards me. She looked at me with fear and mistrust in her eyes. I could understand her. Who knows what she had been through on this island?

Suddenly she ran forward and threw herself into my arms. Her small body shivered and she cried like there was no tomorrow. I held my arms around her as to protect her. I stroked her hair.

-Shh… Easy. You're safe now. I'll take care of you.

We sat like this for a long while. The girl stopped crying, but still held onto me like I was the last hope she had. And maybe I was… What could happen to her if I left her here alone?

I heard voices not far away from us. We had to get going!

I tried to make her let go of me, but she refused. 

-Ok. I'll carry you then…

I lifted her up and started running away from the place. 

Chris:

Barry and Leon stopped and stared into the forest. I looked in the same direction.

I caught a glimpse of someone running deeper into the forest with something on his/her arm. 

-Maybe it was him? I wondered.

-No, I don't think so. He's locked up in a cell you know. Leon said.

-If you say so… 

We continued towards a facility nearby. It looked abandoned. Barry was the first one to enter the building. It was dark inside. He lit a lighter. He froze for a second. Then he backed slowly outside.

-Run! he whispered.

We spun around and ran the other way. We heard a horrific roar behind us.

I looked back over my shoulder. 

-Nooo!!!

I couldn't believe it. The monster that followed us was no other than the Tyrant from the Spencer mansion. Or at least a copy…

-Rooooaaar!

Two other Tyrants, looking exactly like the first one came out of the building and dashed after us…

-We're finished! I cried.

To be continued…..

Now what? Will they manage to get rid of the Tyrants? 

And what about the little girl and Toyota? What if they encounter the Tyrants? 

Will Rebecca ever make Janis look in her direction?

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	6. chapter 6

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 6:

Chris:

I was exhausted, but kept running from the Tyrants, even though I knew it was useless. They would get us. They would rip us apart and…

I ran into something. I fell.

I saw the others disappear into the dense forest. I crawled back on my feet. Pain! I almost couldn't stand on my left foot. Was it broken?

I didn't get time to think of it. One of the Tyrants approached me. The other two went after Leon and Barry. I tried to run, but it was no use. I couldn't stand on the foot.

My only hope now was my gun.

My gun? Where was it?

-Oh no! I yelled. 

It was gone! I must have dropped it.

The Tyrant raised its claws to send me to heaven.

-Hey! Over here! someone shouted. There was something familiar with the voice, but I couldn't remember… I couldn't see the person either.

The Tyrant turned around sluggishly. 

-That's good! Come get me! I taste much better! the unknown person shouted.

The huge monster ran for him. Soon they were both gone. I could still hear the Tyrant roaring somewhere in the forest.

I took a stick and tried to walk back to the boat. There wasn't much I could do for the others. The only thing I could think of was getting weapons and maybe shoot down the Tyrants casing them.

What about that unknown guy that saved me? Who was he?

There was something familiar about him…

Hope he'll make it….

Jill:

Rebecca kept staring at Janis. And of course he didn't notice. 

-Give it up, Rebecca. You'll never have a chance. I said sarcastically.

Rebecca turned to me. 

-I really don't know what you have against me, but it's starting to annoy me! 

-Why don't you try Chris instead? You two seemed to get along veeeeery good at the Spencer mansion! I sneered.

Rebecca looked surprised. 

-What do you mean? she whispered.

-Do you know what it feels like when someone tries to get a crush on your boyfriend, when you are locked up in a cell and out of the way?! Do you?! DO YOU?! I cried.

I had never forgiven her for that. I'll never forget the feeling of jealousy. I still felt it, even though Chris and I weren't together anymore.

Rebecca was quiet for a while.

-I… I'm sorry. she began. –I never meant to… I'm sorry if it looked like I was trying to hook up with Chris… It was just that… that I was so scared… I needed someone to rely on… I never thought that someone would misunderstand…

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

I suddenly felt sorry for her. She really looked like she was sorry. How could she have known why I was so… so cruel to her? She had never gotten the chance to explain.

I shook my head and smiled. How could I have been so stupid? Rebecca would never have tried to steal someone's boyfriend. She wasn't just that kind of girl.

I laid and arm around her.

-It's ok. I said. –Look. It was me that was stupid. I was the one who thought the worst before I got to know what really happened. I never asked for an explanation, I just decided to hate you for it. I'm sorry for that. Friends?

Rebecca looked at me for the longest time. Then she smiled. I took it for a yes.

-Hey, Janis! I shouted.

Janis turned around. 

-What?

-Would you join Rebecca and me for dinner when we get back home?

Leon:

One of the Tyrants suddenly ran up in front of me. I must have slowed down without knowing it. I froze. Barry stopped behind me. The other Tyrant came behind us. To the left was a tall brick wall, and to the right…

-You think we can make it that way? I asked Barry.

-I don't know. These guys are pretty fast. They would probably cut us to pieces before we…

BLAM!

One of the Tyrants fell to the ground. Its head was almost gone and blood oozed from what was left of it.

We saw our chance to jump over the dead Tyrant and run. The other Tyrant was standing there confused because its buddy was dead. Should it continue the hunt? Maybe it would die too?

It decided to turn the other way and find another prey.

I looked back. Who had shot the monster?

-Don't think! Run! Barry shouted when I slowed down. I speeded up again. We had to go back to the boat to get more weapons.

-Barry? Where is Chris?

I hadn't thought of it before, but Chris was gone…

Barry stopped.

-Oh shit! What now?

-I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think we'll find him alive… I said slowly. –The best thing we can do now is to go back to the boat and get some weapons and find the others.

-I can't believe that we're doing this for someone we don't even know! Barry mumbled. 

I didn't answer. I didn't want to stop searching for Toyota. I liked him. But I didn't want to loose any of my friends either. And if I had to choose…

To be continued…..

Who is the person who keeps helping them? Will Chris make it to the boat? Where are Toyota and the little girl?

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	7. chapter 7

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 7:

Toyota:

I could feel the Tyrant's breath in my neck, but I dared not look back over my shoulder. This must be one of the stupidest things I've ever done! But I could not just stand there watching Chris get slaughtered. 

My thoughts went to the little girl. She was alone in the tree house. She showed it to me. Some other kids had built it a few weeks ago. They had escaped the lab and carried the little girl with them. I tried to ask her what happened to them, but I didn't get an answer.

I was just going to pull up the ladder and then I saw this guy running from the Tyrant… When I recognized him, I just had to do something.

The girl was safe as long as she stayed in the tree house. I hoped…

I heard the Tyrant snarl behind me. I gave everything I had. I ran until I tasted blood and it felt like I was going to collapse.

-Ok… You win… I moaned as I fell to the ground exhausted. The Tyrant made a triumphant roar. I felt its claws against my skin. Then I fainted from exhaustion.

Janis:

I felt a shiver go through my body. I froze. I suddenly knew that something had happened to Nicco. It had always been like this. We got this strange feeling when something happened to the other. Our mother used to say that it was because we are twins. That twins have a special tie to each other, which gives them this feeling… I'd never doubt it.

Right now I had this feeling. Something had happened.

I met Jill's eyes. Her eyes widened and she went pale.

-Toyota? her question was almost a whisper.

I nodded. I turned away so that she couldn't see the tears in my eyes. 

I knew I sometimes wanted him dead, but… Janis! Why are you thinking like this? 

-NO! I said loudly. The others stared foolishly at me. –Come on! We've got to keep looking for him!

I started walking. The others came after me. I noticed Rebecca's stare when I walked past her. I didn't like to admit it, but I started to like the girl. She looked so… pure. So innocent. Like she never would hurt a fly. I felt a strange need to protect her.

She wasn't like Jill. Jill was so strong and independent. Like she didn't need anyone at all. If the end of the world came over us, she would be the last one standing.

I shook my head and went further into the forest. I had to concentrate on finding my brother. He was still alive. I didn't allow myself to even think otherwise. 

He is alive! 

I repeated it for myself while walking.

Leon:

We approached the boat. We had to get more weapons. This island was a hellhole!

I wished I could have warned Jill and the others, but we had no idea where they could be.

-Leon! Barry! 

I almost cried of relief when I saw Chris waving at us from the boat.

-Chris! You made it! Barry shouted and jumped into the boat.

-Yeah. Thanks to… someone…

Then he started to tell us about how he was saved by an unknown person. I listened carefully.

-There was something familiar with him… I can't tell exactly…

-You never thought that it might be Toyota?! I jumped up. –In that case, he's in great trouble! We have to go!!

-I can't go… I think it's broken. Chris pointed at his leg.

-Ok. Stay here. We'll go.

Then Barry and I started following his footsteps back into the forest. 

To be continued…..

Has Janis finally got his eyes open for Rebecca? Will Leon and Barry find Toyota? And if Toyota helped Chris, then who helped Leon and Barry? 

A short chapter… I want to leave the answers to this and your questions to the nest chapter…

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	8. chapter 8

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 7:

Leon:

We were getting closer to the place Chris had last seen Toyota, or whoever it was. Suddenly there were other footsteps around Chris's. Some huge and heavy, the owner must have been big. And some smaller, lighter. Could have been Toyota, maybe?

Then the huge steps following Chris turned and followed the smaller deeper into the forest. Well, Chris had told us that the Tyrant was chasing the person we assumed was Toyota. I took a deep breath. I tried to prepare myself to meet whatever awaited us.

-Leon. Look.

Barry pointed at something on the ground. A Swiss-army knife. I picked it up. It had the letters "D.A." carved onto it. I put it in my pocket. Then I stared in the direction the footsteps went.

-Oh my God! I gasped.

We had found Toyota…

He was lying in a pool of blood. Not his own though… A Tyrant lay next to him, with blood oozing from a hole in its head. Its eyes had already gotten a white film. No doubt it was dead!

Barry looked around nervously.

-I don't think Toyota did that. he whispered.

-Who else should have done it? I asked.

-Take a look at him. he looked down at Toyota. –He doesn't have any weapons. How should he have managed to shoot the Tyrant without a gun? You think he's a wizard, maybe?!

-You got a point… I studied the ground. There were no other footsteps there. –Remember how we escaped those Tyrants later today?

Barry nodded.

-If Toyota was helping Chris… Then some one else must have shot "our" Tyrant.

-You think maybe this "D.A." could have done it? Barry wondered.

-Maybe…

-Oh my! We've forgotten Toyota! He might still be alive! Barry kneeled beside him. –No need to worry. He's breathing.

Barry slapped him. –Toyota! Wakey wakey!

Then he shook him. Toyota moaned.

-He's coming to himself. Toyota! Can you hear me?

-Alice…

-Toyota? Can you hear me?

-Alice… where?…

Alice? Who was Alice? 

-Toyota, who is Alice?

I didn't get any answer, he had fallen unconscious. Barry lifted him up and we started walking the way we came from.

?:

I looked down at the two men down there. The same two that were running from the Tyrants later today. They looked around, but wasn't able to spot me. I wasn't close enough to hear what they talked about. Suddenly the oldest of them kneeled down beside the unconscious assassin. Why worry about them? My job was to hunt down the escaped Tyrants, there was still one left.

And I had been ordered not to kill anyone else. Not even the assassin. The Commander wanted that pleasure himself.

How long were they going to stay down there? I couldn't move without getting spotted.

Right then they lifted up the assassin and carried him with them. 

Damn! And I was thinking of bringing him to the Commander!

I jumped down from the tree. I nearly landed on the dead Tyrant. I searched the ground for the knife I had dropped while I had jumped from tree to tree. It was gone! Of course, that young guy had picked it up! What if he figured out what the initials stand for? Well, he would probably don't know who it is, but still…

I hissed and ran off back to the lab. The Tyrant-hunt weren't of any interest anymore.

Jill:

We were on our way back to the boat. We needed to rest. Only Janis had insisted on continue searching. We weren't able to get him following us back.

Rebecca looked worried for him. I smiled to her, but she didn't return it.

-What if he doesn't come back? she said with trembling voice.

-Then he's probably dead! Carlos replied.

Tears started rolling down Rebecca's cheeks. Just like Carlos to say something like that! Why couldn't he watch his mouth for only once!

-Thanks a lot, Carlos! That really made things looking better! I hissed. Then I put an arm around Rebecca. –If he doesn't come back, we'll look for him.

-We should never have let him go alone. she sobbed.

She was right about that. But Janis didn't want anyone to come with him. 

Carlos came over and wiped away a tear from Rebecca's cheek. 

-I'm sorry I said that. he whispered. –I didn't know that… that you and Janis…

-Janis doesn't feel anything for me… Rebecca cried. –He doesn't even look at me!

Carlos met my eyes. We had both seen Janis throwing glances at her lately. Of course he did that when she wasn't looking.

-Give him time. I said. –Be patient.

I really hoped that we hadn't misunderstood Janis glances… 

To be continued…..

What about the little girl, Alice? Who's going to protect her, now that Toyota is knocked out? Who is this person watching them? Why is the Commander after Toyota? What about Rebecca and Janis?

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	9. chapter 9

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 7:

Janis:

I approached the towering building. It seemed abandoned. A heavy steel door was standing half open.

Should I? 

The door was too heavy for me, I wasn't able to open it more, but maybe I could get in by that little gap?

I pressed myself inside. The gap was so small that I had to hold my breath to get inside. But I made it. I looked around. Cold, concrete walls surrounded me. There wasn't much to see in this room. I went down the hallway and opened an old, wooden door. It creaked. A sound that echoed in the hallway behind me.

What a creepy place. I really didn't like this. Still, I went inside to continue the search for Nicco. 

This room was more of interest than the empty hallway. A lot of strange instruments were lined up on the shelves, and there were huge tanks with greenish water in them. In one of the tanks there was a strange looking creature. It reminded me of a creature called Licker that Leon told me about. Except the long tongue was missing and this thing had eyes. Long claws on both hands and something on its head that looked like its brain. I had never seen anything like it before. It seemed dead. It didn't move and its eyes had a white film covering them. 

Suddenly the door creaked again and I heard someone step inside. I turned around. The guy froze when he saw me. Cold, blue eyes studied me from top to toe. I stared back. 

He was wearing camouflage and carried a huge gun. The Umbrella-logo on his arm caught my eye. Then my eyes wandered to the initials on his uniform. "D.A.".

I meet his stare. He could have been handsome, if it hadn't been for the coldness in his eyes. The girls would have been chasing him.

-The assassin… he said surprised. He had Russian accent.

-What? I wondered what he meant by that.

Then he picked up his radio and called up somebody.

-Nikita? I've got the assassin here…

He paused.

-Yes. Tell the Commander.

Then he put the radio back and stared at me with those ice blue eyes. 

-You're coming with me. We're going to see the Commander. he said with harsh voice.

-Wait a second! I'm no assassin. I stuttered.

He smirked. –You should tell the Commander.

Then he pointed the gun at me and forced me to move on.

-Please… Let me go. I begged him.

-Yeah, right….

He laughed a low, cold laughter. I didn't like that laughter…

Jill:

They had found him! They had found him!

My heart jumped when we reached the boat and found Leon and the others together with Toyota. Toyota had just waked up and his eyes widened when he saw me.

-Jill… You shouldn't have come here…

-I had to. When I got the letter from Janis, I couldn't just let you….

-Alice! Toyota suddenly yelled and jumped up. He grabbed the nearest gun, a sniper rifle, and kissed me. Then he jumped out of the boat and ran off into the forest. I stared confused after him. Leon ran after him.

-What was that all about? I asked with tears in my eyes.

-I don't know. Barry pointed a finger at his head and poked it several times. –He must have turned nuts…

I stared after Toyota and Leon. The reunion hadn't been like I had expected…

Alice? Who was that? Had he met someone else? 

The thought stung my heart.

Toyota:

It wasn't easy just to run away from Jill when I had finally met up with her again, but I had to find the little girl. She was helpless without someone to guard her.

I noticed someone running after me. It was Leon.

-Toyota! Stop it! he shouted.

-Sorry. I can't. I have to hurry… I replied.

-Can you at least tell me what this is all about?! he sounded irritated.

-Later.

I heard him mumble something and then he slowed down and turned the way he came from. 

I was approaching the tree house now and didn't have time to think of Leon anymore. I quickly climbed the ladder. 

-Yota? a shivering voice asked from a dark corner.

-Yes, it's me. I answered, relieved that she was there. I lifted her up in my arms.

-Bad man. she continued. –Was here. Don't let him take Alice back! He make Alice monster!

-Does the bad man do that to children? I asked. I couldn't believe it…

-Yes. Don't let him take Alice!

She put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. I stroked her hair.

-I won't let him take you…

My rage against the Commander was growing. My hand felt the cold metal of the sniper rifle. I had to get Alice to the boat.

Then it was time to carry out my job on this island…

To be continued…..

What is the Commander going to do with Janis? And what will Toyota do? And are the others just going to sit there without doing anything? It looks like it's quiet before the storm…

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	10. chapter 10

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 10:

Toyota:

The rage that burned inside me was strong, but not stronger than the fear. The fear for not seeing Jill again.

I knew that once my job was done, I would be doomed. I would be headhunted for eternity. There was no way I could get away alive…

But it wasn't death that scared me. It was the thought of Alice and Jill. When I said goodbye in the boat, might have been the last time I saw them…

My grip around the sniper rifle fastened. Five bullets… five bullets to keep me alive… for a while.

Janis. My brother came up for my inner eye. He hadn't been in the boat. I should have seen him one more time before I…

I pushed the annoying thoughts away and concentrated myself on the mission.

The heavy steel door was hard to open, but I managed to push it up a little. I sneaked inside. Cold gray, concrete walls were all there was to see. There was absolutely nothing in this room. I opened the next door. It was so old that it almost fell off its hinges. I had been in this room before. The so-called secret lab. I was about to continue to the next room, when my eyes caught something shiny on the floor. I knelt down and picked it up. It was a necklace shaped as Iku Turso, a sea monster from Kalevala, a famous tale from Finland. Janis had gotten it from our Finnish grandfather. His initials were on the back of it.

I stared at it for a while. Janis had to be somewhere in this building…

Jill:

Alice didn't seem to trust any of us. She just sat in a corner, crying. I felt sorry for her. 

Toyota had placed her here and them rushed away to the labs. But not without an explanation. It just made me more confused, but after all I was relieved that Alice was a little girl, and not a beautiful woman, as I had feared…

-Yota… the girl cried and put her thumb in her mouth.

-Don't worry, little one. He'll be here soon. Rebecca said and stroked her hair. I smiled at them, but inside I was restless.

I couldn't stand sitting here doing nothing anymore. I took my gun and went for the door.

-Jill, where are you going? Leon grabbed my arm. I jerked it out of his grip.

-I'm going to help Janis and Toyota. I can't stand just sitting here!

-I'm going with you. Leon grabbed another gun.

I nodded.

Then we both went out in the cold, autumn night.

Janis:

The soldier led me into a huge office. Another soldier was standing inside the door. The Commander sat behind a desk, glaring at me. I glared back.

-Down on your knees! the soldier hissed and pushed me forward. My knees hit the floor hard and sent shockwaves of pain through my body. I bit my teeth together and tried to stay calm.

-Trying to escape again, poor fool… It's no use. I think I've told you before. the Commander said with a smile. He seemed to enjoy the situation. 

I knew that he was taking me for being Nicco. I decided not to tell him that I wasn't the person he thought I was. Then he would probably use me as bait to lure Nicco out. I had to prevent that and the best was to let him think that I was Nicco.

-I don't know who sent you, but their not going to get me! Not even with their best assassin! he continued. –I'm looking forward to send them a nice package with your head. So tell me, who sent you?

-Your mother!

-She's been dead for four years… Now, who sent you?

There was something with this guy, which brought forth the defiance in me. I pressed my lips hard together, refusing to speak a single word.

-I asked who sent you. he said louder this time.

I kept quiet. I really didn't know who sent my brother here, but saying that would spoil everything. In fact I didn't even know that he was an assassin. 

-WHO SENT YOU?

Not a word came over my lips.

-Nikita. the Commander made a sign to the soldier by the door. He came forward to "my" soldier. 

-Dimitrij, hold him. the Commander ordered.

"My" soldier grabbed me and held me tight. Nikita ripped my shirt off. I met his eyes. He really seemed to hate doing this. Then he pulled out a knife.

-This is a well-know punishment, but very effective indeed… the Commander grinned and threw something to Nikita.

I gritted my theet when Nikita started cutting long, deep marks in my skin. At my back of all things, I couldn't see what he was doing. 

The pain that followed was greater than anything I've felt before. I gasped for air. My back was stinging and burning more and more. I caught a glimpse of the small box in Nikita's hand. It was salt! I writhed in pain. Dimitrij fastened his grip around me. He was standing in front of me. Now that he had to hold me tighter, he had to press me into himself. I opened my mouth and bit him, blinded by pain, anger and fear. I heard him swear, but he didn't let go. I bit harder and harder. No use. Couldn't this guy feel pain?

My own pain was getting more intense. I started screaming. I didn't care if they thought I was weak, I just cried out in pain. I couldn't control it myself. What would Rebecca have thought of me if she saw me screaming like a baby? Rebecca? Why did I think of her now? Why did I care what she thought of me? She didn't mean anything to me. Or did she?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! I wasn't able to stop.

-I can't do this! I can't! cried a voice behind me.

I saw Nikita spin around and run out of the office. The Commander jumped up from his chair.

-Nikita! Get back here at once!

But the soldier was gone. The door was open and his running footsteps could be heard down the hallway. I still screamed, without being able to stop. Dimitrij let go of me. I dropped down on the floor. I was laying still; the pain was too intense for me. I stared out in the air without seeing. The Commander came over.

-What's the matter, assassin? I thought you were used to torture now. he laughed.

Dimitrij knelt down beside me and looked into my eyes. I saw something new in them. Not the usual hatred I had first seen when we met. He was feeling sorry for me. Just like Nikita… It was giving me hope. A small flame of hope.

To be continued…..

What's with Nikita? Will Dimitrij change? And the others, what will happen? Look what happens next when Toyota is closing in on his target…

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	11. chapter 11

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 11:

Janis: 

-Janis.

A familiar voice woke me up. I must have passed out for a while. I tried to get up, but I was tied to the floor with strong ropes. Probably because the Commander was out of the room for a while. I was alone… well, almost.

-Over here… the voice whispered. –Nikita told me you were here.

I turned my head. I saw Nicco standing right beside me, with a rifle. I shook my head.

-No, don't do it. It will be the last thing you do in this life. 

-I can't let him get away with this. Nicco said calmly. –Anyway; this is my job. I was sent to this island to dispose of the Commander. 

I gasped. My brother? My brother was an assassin?

-When I was captured and tortured, I just wanted to forget my mission and escape along with Jill and the others. But now… I can't just let the Commander get away with all this. Alice, Marian, you…

-Please, Nicco. They'll kill you once you've shot him. Please escape while you have the chance! I begged him.

-Escape and let the kill you instead? That's a real good idea… he said and snorted. –No, this is my business.

-How can you only think of yourself? What about us who cares for you? What about Jill? I was desperate now. –Please… Escape along with us… For Jill's sake…

He seemed to be fighting with himself, but suddenly he looked right at me.

-I have to do this. 

Right then we heard voices from the corridor. I stared at the door.

-Quickly! Hide! I whispered, but he was already gone…

Jill: 

Leon was laying right beside me in the ventilation shaft. It was big enough for the two of us. We both stared down at Janis. He was tied to the floor. We had also seen Toyota, but he just left. Probably hiding somewhere. Waiting to shot the Commander. I knew that nothing could stop him now. Not even me…

He was doomed. If not Leon and I came in to help. And we were going to spoil his plan if nessesary… We were going to save him no matter what.

The Commander entered the room. Together with him came some scientists and doctors. They carried syringes and other lab things. One of the bottles had a number: 001. The Tyrant's number! They were going to infect Janis with the T-virus!

Then I heard a bang…

The Commander fell to the floor, bleeding badly from his chest. No doubt he was dead.

Then everything happened too fast…

Toyota: 

Once the Commander fell for my bullet, I knew that my adventures were over. They would get me. They had already spotted me. All I could do was to use the last bullets I had, just to get a delay on my death…

Four more were shot, when they finally got me. I didn't bother fighting. I was prepared for this. Too bad I didn't get to see Jill one last time.

I meet Janis eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks while he shook his head. 

They tied me to another table, beside Janis. One of the scientists walked over to my brother with a syringe. 

-Stop! Not him! His not the assassin. 

I turned my head towards the Commander. He was alive, but not long… He had lost too much blood. He raised his arm and pointed at me.

-You! Now you'll… pay for this. then he dropped down and gasped for his last breath.

The scientist with the syringe came over to me. I felt something stinging my arm. What was in this syringe? Poison?

-It's done. the scientist whispered to the others. –We better get out of here now, if we want to live.

They left the room. I could hear them lock the heavy steeldoor after them.

-TOYOTA!! a female voice screamed. Jill and Leon jumped out of an ventilation shaft. Leon ran over to Janis and let him loose.

-Jill. What was that syringe? I whispered, my voice felt raspy and strange.

-Toyota… I… she looked down at the floor. –I love you.

-I love you too. What are you  waiting for? Let me loose too. 

She looked up. Right into my eyes. I saw the tears in them. The pain. The love. The sorrow.

-I can't… she whispered.

-Why not? I couldn't believe what she said.

-Toyota… They injected you with the T-virus…

To be continued…..

Looks like Toyota is in big trouble now… And Jill will lose the one that she loves more than life itself…

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	12. chapter12

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 12:

Toyota:

Jill and the others had left me. Jill left me! I couldn't believe it. She left me!

And my brother… He wanted to let me loose, but they others held him back. I don't know what it means to be injected with the T-virus, but it must be bad, if you look at the way they treated me. My own friends…

I was starting to feel something strange. Something was changing. I had already heard that my voice was different. Now it felt like my body was growing and stretching…

I tried to break loose from the chains that held me to the table. 

CRACK

The chains flew in all directions. I was free. I jumped down from the table and looked around. There was no way out. Everything was shut. 

I looked at the dead bodies on the floor. The smell of blood was intense, but strangely enough it didn't disgust me. I kinda liked it…

Suddenly the shutter in front of the door was opened and something was thrown inside, before it closed again. The smell was familiar.

-Put the others in the prison. They'll be perfect for the next experiment.

Voices from outside. Probably researchers.

My attention turned what they threw into the room. My hunger burned. I felt a strange need to kill. Kill kill kill.

-Yota? a shivering voice said.

That voice woke me up. It touched something inside me. 

A cute little face looked up at me with fear. Alice.

-Alice… I said.

My voice must have scared the girl. She crawled away from me and started crying.

-Don't eat Alice! she whined.

I shook my head. 

I must look horrifying… 

I didn't know what came over me. But somehow I started singing a song my mother used to sing when she wanted to calm me down. Alice stopped crying, so it did work.

-Little child   
Dry your crying eyes   
How can I explain   
The fear you feel inside   
Cause you were born   
Into this evil world   
Where man is killing man   
And no one knows just why   
What have we become   
Just look what we have done   
All that we destroyed   
You must build again   
  
When the children cry   
Let them know we tried   
Cause when the children sing   
Then the new world begins   
  
Little child   
You must show the way   
To a better day   
For all the young   
Cause you were born   
For all the world to see   
That we all can live   
With love and peace   
No more presidents   
And all the wars will end   
One united world under God   
  
When the children cry   
Let them know we tried   
Cause when the children sing   
Then the new world begins   
  


Alice had crawled nearer to me. I stroke her hair and watched my own reflection in a window. My eyes were glowing. Yellow or red, it was hard to tell. I was growing bigger and my muscles were a lot bigger than before. And my nails… I had to get her out of here. I didn't know how much longer I was able to control myself…

Dimitrij:

I stood outside the door, listening carefully and looked through the little window. I watched the assassin singing for the little girl, while he gradually changed. The girl was in great danger. I shrugged my shoulders. The words of the assassin's song did something with me…**  
  
**

**What have we become   
Just look what we have done   
All that we destroyed   
You must build again   
No more presidents   
And all the wars will end   
One united world under God   
  
When the children cry   
Let them know we tried   
When the children fight   
Let them know it ain't right   
When the children pray   
Let them know the way   
Cause when the children sing   
Then the new world begins******

As he finished and the little girl threw herself around his neck, I bursted out in tears. The world was really not fair. We and our followers had to do something to change it. 

I decided to start now…

To be continued…..

What is Dimitrij going to start? Will Toyota lose control of himself and slaughter anyone in sight?

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	13. chapter 13

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 13:

Toyota:

Alice had fallen asleep. I had to get either her or myself out of here quickly. The need to kill, to bury my theet in warm, bloody, fresh humanflesh was getting stronger and stronger. 

There must be an antidote! Didn't Nikita mention that for me once? I still had that key he gave me. I had to give it to Jill, so at least she could escape.

I looked at my own reflection in the window. Bigger muscles, glowing eyes. It wasn't that bad. It could have been worse, and I knew I would become worse if I didn't hurry up and find the antidote.

With a last look at Alice, I threw myself at the door. It didn't move. It was probably buildt to keep B.O.W.s locked in this room.

I threw myself against it again. My massive body slammed into the cold metal. Alice mumbeled something in her sleep.

I tried again. This time the door went open before I hit it and I literally flew into the corridor. A little dizzy, I got back on my feet. I heard footsteps. Someone running down the hallway. As I closed the door again, to keep Alica isolated from enemies, my eyes caught something on the floor. A keycard. I picked it up to see if there was any name on it. "Dimitrij Andropov". It was that Russian dude. He had opened the door…

Dimitrij:

I couldn't believe what I had done. What was happening to me? Were I turning soft or something?

I had put everyone's life in danger, by letting the gradually mutating assassin out. But now it was to late to do anything but run away from everything…

Jill:

-Don't let him go! Chris shouted at the others holding our prisoner. We had just caught a soldier near the boat. Leon took a good grip around him. And Barry fastened the grip he had around his neck. It must hurt. I saw tears appearing in the soldier's eyes. I gasped when Chris kicked him in the stomach with the leg that wasn't broken. The soldier cried out his pain without a sound as he bent forward, still with Leon and Barry holding him tight. I couldn't watch this. I was glad Rebecca wasn't here at the moment. She couldn't stand seeing others suffer.

-Chris… Is this necessary?

Chris stopped. Then he shock his head. 

-You're right. I… You know… Toyota and that…

-This soldier is just a slave of Umbrella. He didn't want to do it.

-I know. Chris told the others to let go of him. The soldier looked up. There was no hatred to spot in his eyes. Just curiosity. Although his brown eyes where filled with tears, I could sense the friendliness in them. I knew for myself that this guy wasn't able to hurt a fly.

-What's your name? I asked and reached out my hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself up on his feet.

-Nikita Girikoff.

-Jill Valentine. Pleased to meet you.

The others greeted him the same way. Although he behaved quite friendly, we didn't see any reason to trust him, so we guarded the door. As we sat there talking I come to think of Janis and Rebecca. I think they had found each other. They left the boat together. Where were they now?

-The assassin… He is one of you, isn't he? You came here for him, right? Have you found him? Is he ok? Nikita asked quicklier than we were able to answer.

I looked down at my hands. I now knew that Toyota was an assassin, sent here to dispose of the Commander. Janis told me, and he had heard it from the Commander himself. Of course I was shocked. Toyota never told me. But I didn't care. I just wanted him back. I missed him.

-He… I cleared my throat. –He was injected. We left him behind.

-What?! Nikita jumped up.

-Don't move! Leon and Barry shouted and pointed their guns at him.

Nikita sat down again. –Damn, you guys are jumpy…

Then he looked at me again.

-You left him behind?! Why didn't you give him the antidote?

-Antidote? We didn't know…

-Of course you didn't. It's kept together with the T-virus and has exactly the same colour. The only way to find out what's in the container is to heat it. The antidote changes colour and turns deeply pink.

-Can you show me? We have to find Toyota now and give it to him! I was already on my way up. Nikita nodded.

-Of course.

-Come on, let's go then! I jerked his uniform.

-Jill! Are you insane?! You don't even know if you can trust this guy! Chris protested.

I didn't care. There was an antidote… And Toyota had to get it….

Right then, Janis stood towering in the door. His eyes widened as he saw Nikita. They seemed to know each other.

-You! Janis shouted.

-You. Nikita said calmly.****

To be continued…..

How is this going to end?

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	14. chapter 14

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. They all belong to Capcom. Every one else belongs to me. 

Tempest

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 14:

Jill: 

We prevented Janis from killing Nikita. After a long talk, we got all the information about the antidote, Umbrella, the T-virus and this facility. Then we picked out our favorite weapons and went outside with Nikita as our guide.

We followed Nikita into the facility. Man I hated that place. I looked at Nikita with my eyes half-open. Could we trust him or was this only a trap? He could be a very good actor…

Did we have a choice? I wanted Toyota back… The others wanted him back… We had to trust the Russian. We had to take a chance.

A roar could be heard somewhere. It was from another place in the facility, it sounded far away. Was it Toyota maybe? Was he a complete monster now? Did he still have some humanity left? Did he remember me?

Nikita slowed down and walked beside me a while.

-Don't worry. Toyota will buy us some time… He is a strong person, and if he's strong enough, he can delay the prosess a little. So if I know him right…

I nodded. Yeah, if you know him as good as you think. I thought by myself. I knew that Nikita probably knew Toyota better than myself, but still I doubted…

Nikita walked into the lead again.

-Toyota, where are you? Can you still remember me? Us? I whispered.

Toyota: 

-Toyota, where are you? Can you still remember me? Us?

Strange… The sound was kinda… inside my head? Telepathy? Or just nonsense fantasies of mine? The voice sounded just like my beloved Jill…

Kill!

-No! I screamed. It sounded more like a roar. I was terrified by the sound of my own voice. What was I going to do? I didn't want to be like this! What to do?

Kill!

-No! No! NO!

The senses were getting stronger. And so did the killer-instinct… It was getting harder to fight the need to kill every minute.

I need help…

Kill!

-Don't even think of it!

This must be what they call "splitted personality"… I was fighting against myself… 

I looked at my reflection in a mirror over the sink. Not that bad yet. Only more muscular. But my eyes had a dangerous glow.

Alice… Keep the door locked for me… I don't know what could happen if I get in. 

I'm afraid…

Janis:

-I've got it! Nikita held a syringe over his head as a trophy. It was filled with Toyota's last hope… 

Suddenly it became very quiet in the room. Someone or something was watching us…

-Over there! Rebecca pointed behind a bookshelf. A dark human-looking shadow quickly looked in our direction by the sound of her voice. It's eyes glowed yellow, no red, no… it was hard to tell. A deep, rusty voice came from it, but I wasn't able to heard the words.

Barry pointed his shotgun at it and pulled the trigger. 

As quick as lightening the shadow jumped and disappeared somewhere over the ceiling. We could hear it run away. Something fell down from the ventilationshaft. I picked it up and gasped.

The seamonster stared at me with it's mouth wide open like in the Finnish tale… Iku-Turso. It was full of fresh blood.

-What is it, Janis? Rebecca shock my arm.

I held the necklace towards her.

-It's my old necklace. It shows Iku-Turso, the seamonster of Kalevala. I dropped it somewhere in this facility. I saw Nicco wear it the last time I saw him…

Jill took it from me.

-Oh, my God! Barry! You shot Toyota!

To be continued…..

Great move, Barry. You've might have sealed Toyota's fate…

I actually wrote a chapter before this one, but deleted it by mistake. I couldn't stand the thought of starting all over again, so I just made a short description of what happened between Nikita and Janis. Can you forgive me for that?

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now!

Mail me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter. 

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@vanskeligepostadresse.com

Ninjalinda


	15. chapter 15

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters of Resident Evil. The all belong to Capcom. Everyone else belongs to me.

Tempest 

By: Ninjalinda

Chapter 15:

Toyota:

It was cold, it was dark, but I didn't feel anything. Nothing but the pain in my right shoulder. It was intense and was bleeding badly. The human in me couldn't stand the strong pain and had hided away in a corner of my mind. The monster I was turning into didn't care. It was ok for it. I let it take over for a while to forget the pain. I laid down on the floor, breathing slowly. I didn't know if the wound was mortal, but since it was in the shoulder I doubted it. I stroke a hand over my neck. The necklace! It was gone. I had lost Janis necklace! If the wound wasn't going to kill me, Janis would now!

The human in me went back and so did the pain. I moaned and tried to breathe normally. The pain was so intense. I was almost letting the monster take control again, just to get away from it.

-No, if I do, then I might not be able to take back control again…

I looked at the wound. It didn't look so bad. If I could get rid og the bullet, it would heal nicely, leaving only a small scar. Rebecca could help me with that. I had to find the others.

Would they know me? How did I look now? Probably awful… Hideous… Disgusting…

I couldn't let my beautiful Jill see me like this. She couldn't see me again… I had to stay like this forever, never able to hold Jill in my arms again.

I turned my face down. Felt the cold concrete against my cheek. Warm, salty tears rolled slowly down and made the concrete wet. I hided my face under my arm, it sort of comforted me.

Nobody could see me now. I could allow myself to cry… and I did.

Chris:

The others had gone back to the boat to rest. They were all exhausted. I on the other hand, had gotten enough rest. My leg wasn't broken, like we first thought, I had only twisted my ancle a bit. It was still aching, but I somehow managed to walk on it. If I could call the strange movements walking…

Nikita was with me, following me like a shadow. I was the leader now, he only told me where not to go. Places with guards and such.

I caught a glimpse of Toyota not long ago. I was pretty sure it was him. I thought I was getting closer and closer to the place he was hiding at the moment.

-Nikita, I want to go alone from here. Give me the syringe. I whispered.

Nikita handed it over, no protest. He only told me not to go to far. If I got in danger, I had to call for his help.

-Don't go to far, then I wont hear you. Good luck.

With those words Nikita hided away in the shadows. I was on my own.

We had searched through most of the building, there wasn't much left. It should be easy to find Toyota now. There wasn't many hidingplaces left, if he didn't move from one place to another…

It didn't take me long to find him. In the next room, behind some shelves, he sat on the floor. It didn't look like he was trying to hide. He hadn't changed as much as I had feared. More muscular, maybe. And his skin had gotten a little more pale. But he still looked like the Toyota I knew. He was staring at the floor, his hair hided his eyes. I held my finger on the trigger of my gun, just in case, as I approached.

-Yes, shoot me if you want.

His rusty voice broke the silence. I pointed my gun at him on reflex, but lowered it again.

He raised his head, looking at me. I took one step back. His eyes had an eerie glow that almost scared the shit out of me. Yellow or red or… something evil…

-I probably look hideous, I haven't dared look at my own reflection for a while… he continued. –Jill would run for her life if she sees me now…

-Trust me, you really don't look very different from before… I tried to say.

-Shoot me, I tell you! If I never can see Jill again, then I don't want to live. She would probably take you back. That's what you've always wanted, right? You wanted me dead, so she would come back to you!

-Toyota! Listen to yourself! So bitter! That's not like you. Yes, I still love Jill, but if you're the one she wants, then I wont stand in your way. Would I come here to search for you if I wanted you dead?

I searched my pockets and pulled out the syringe.

-I came to give you this… The antidote!

Toyota became silent. His face twitched. Claws shot out of his hand. The glow in his eyes became more intense. He came towards me. I stumbled backwards.

-NOOO!

He stopped suddenly. The claws disappeared, his eyes became human again. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

-Hell, that was close! he whispered. –Hurry! Give me the shot.

I stung the needle right where Nikita had told me and let the liquid flow into his veins.

-How long will it take for this stuff to work? he asked.

-I don't know, we'll ask Nikita later.

-Will I change back to my former self?

-I don't know that either…

Right then, Nikita came into the room.

-Everything allright? I heard someone screaming…

-That was me…

Toyota didn't explain it any further. Nikita didn't ask either.

I threw the syringe away, it was empty.

We all held our breath, waiting for the antidote to work. Nothing happened. Nikita cleared his throat.

-I should mention one thing…

Toyota grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up against the wall.

-You better not tell me the antidote is not going to work?!

Toyota:

Nikita looked calm. He stared into my eyes. I let go of him.

-The thing is, Toyota… You're not going to change back. We stopped the virus. You shouldn't feel the need to kill now and you wont mutate anymore, but you wont go back to your former self either…

-You mean I have to stay like this for the rest of my days?! I asked.

Chris took a step towards me. He looked sorry for me.

-You really don't look that bad… he began.

-Not THAT bad?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Blinded by tears I ran away from them both. I ran for the boat. I had to see Jill. My beloved Jill. Although I knew she would despise me… I just wanted to see her.

One last time…

Rebecca:

Janis and I had sneaked away from the others and found a peaceful place where we could be alone. From where we were sitting, we could see anything. No enemy could sneak upon us here.

I leaned against Janis shoulder. My heart was pounding. Janis put his arm around me.

-I feel so lucky… I whispered. –If only we could find your brother… Then everything would be perfect!

Janis pulled me closer and hugged me. I can't describe the feelings rushing through me right then. So warm, so intense.

I lifted my head and looked into his beautiful eyes. Then I kissed him. The moment seemed to last for an eternity. I pulled myself away and looked at him again. He blushed. Suddenly I was in his arms, he kissed me deeply.

-Rebecca… his voice was rusty.

I kissed him again. Put one hand on his butt and pressed him against my body. I felt his reaction… My hands shivered as I opened his pants. I heard him breathing heavily.

-My God… Rebecca…

I stopped for one moment. Looked into his eyes.

-Be careful, Janis. It's my first time… I whispered.

I blushed, guess I was a little shamed to tell him this.

-You mean you're a virgin? he asked.

I looked down.

-Yes…

He took me in his arms and hugged me. Then he stroke my hair.

-This isn't the right place for your first time… We should wait. I want it to be something beautiful…

I felt like my heart was about to explode. He was so sweet! I loved him so much.

I looked at the boat. Wondered how the others were doing right now.

Suddenly I jerked myself out of his arms. I lifted my arm and pointed towards the boat.

-Look, Janis! Over there!

To be continued…..

What could it be that Rebecca has seen? Will Jill and Toyota see each other one last time?

Tune in next chapter and remember… the readers decide what happens next! So use your chance to change the story now, or I'll write on my own. Then things might not turn out the way you want…

Mail me if there is something you want to happen in the next chapter.

E-mail me on:

Ninjalinda


End file.
